<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Eyes, Gold Stars by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622257">Blue Eyes, Gold Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Riding, Western</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sheriff of Achievement City, Jeremy Dooley, finds himself tangled up with the FAH Gang constantly. In particular, he finds himself tied to the blue-eyed outlaw known as the Vagabond. He finds that tie tightening when he winds up in trouble and goes to the FAH Gang for help. Though that tie just might be a noose.</p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p><p>Note about the Rape/Non-Con tag: This is past rape being mentioned (and I will mark the chapter(s) featuring the mentions). No rape or non-con occurs in this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atop a saddle, it was hard to feel small. Looking down, perched on hardened leather and a damn fine horse, it was easy to feel above it all. It was easy to feel powerful. But, like most things in Achievement City, the image was shattered by the Fake Achievement Hunter Gang. Jeremy Dooley, the sheriff of Achievement City, certainly wished he could’ve felt powerful for longer than a week before he had to deal with the FAH Gang for the first time. A week was not very long to be sheriff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three outlaws were perched atop their own horses no more than twenty feet from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Jeremy’s right was the Vagabond, the masked assassin, his brilliant blue eyes like ice as he stared at Jeremy between the brim of the black hat and the black cloth mask. His lightly colored hair was tied in the usual tail and hung over one shoulder. Jeremy suppressed a shudder as those icy eyes stared him down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Jeremy’s left was Rider, the greatest escape artist and (you guessed it) horseback rider in the west, his bright-red hair was squashed under his similar black hat and the lower half of his face was covered by a deep green bandanna. His brown eyes were looking Jeremy up and down, sizing him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Directly in front of Jeremy, in the lead position, was none other than the King himself. He was a heavily tattooed man with a curly mustache and sparkling blue eyes. His distinctive features were identifiable by any person not blind or completely isolated in the entirety of the west. His wanted posters practically lined every building in the city. His cool gaze regarded Jeremy curiously, sparing only a passing glance at Gavin to Jeremy's right and Michael to his left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You boys look lost,” Jeremy called out after a moment, “Think you rode into the wrong town. Can I get you a map?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, sir,” King called back, “Think we’re right where we’re meant to be, Sheriff Dooley.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">They already know my name. Great. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then are you turning yourselves in?” Jeremy questioned, “‘Cause I got a bed back in our jail with your names on it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, you’d make us bunk together?” King joked, “So much for hospitality.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if you come in like good little boys, maybe we’ll let you have two beds,” Jeremy offered, grinning widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch it, shorty,” King sneered, <em>“You’ll</em> end up in <em>my</em> bed if you’re not careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, it’s cute you think you could handle me,” Jeremy laughed, “But enough chatter, buddy. I got other things to do today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll come with you,” King assured him, “If you can catch us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face lit up in a manic grin before the three of them shot forward, passing between them before they could blink. Jeremy kicked his heels into Herb’s flank, quickly pulling him around as Michael and Gavin followed suit. The three outlaws started to drift slightly, seeming about to split up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael, switch me,” Jeremy grunted, “You stay on King, Gavin on Vagabond.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wot?!” Gavin squawked, “Don’t give me Vagabond!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you serious right now, Free?!” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wanna get knifed!” Gavin whined, “I’ll go Rider, I’m almost as fast as you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not!” Jeremy snapped, “Fine! Michael, you go Vaga-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck no, in your fuckin’ dreams, Dooley!” Michael growled, “I’m goin’ King, no way’n hell I’m gettin’ near that masked fuckin’ cunt!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smacked his forehead. <em>Goddamnit. He’s not that scary!</em> Though Jeremy had to admit, yes he was pretty scary, he was still a mortal. The outlaws split and Jeremy, with no other alternative, shot off to the right after Vagabond while Michael went straight after King and Gavin went left after Rider. Herb caught up to Vagabond’s horse easy, so easy Jeremy had to wonder how Vagabond ever got away from the law. He leaned back as a knife swiped past his face. <em>Right.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy, Blue, just make this easy on yourself!” Jeremy shouted, dodging another swipe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue?!” Vagabond growled, slashing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your eyes,” Jeremy huffed, dodging again, “Such a beautiful blue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said eyes were sharp on his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you flirting with me?!” Vagabond demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, no?” Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I don't think I was. Was I?</em> Though he did have a tendency to flirt. Vagabond grabbed his coat, yanking him closer. Jeremy cocked his pistol where it was pressed against Vagabond’s side. Vagabond didn’t flinch, though his eyes widened a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That your pistol or are you happy to see me?” Vagabond taunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-Which would you prefer?” Jeremy countered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh god, what the hell am I doing?!</em> Vagabond leaned closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I'd prefer <em>my</em> gun in <em>your</em> guts, little sheriff,” He spoke lowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed brilliantly. Vagabond’s eyes flicked down to Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy wanted him to move the mask so he could return the favor. Vagabond’s nose brushed his. Jeremy was dizzy. No other man made him feel so dizzy so suddenly. Then, before he could shake himself to his senses or kiss the masked mouth, his left wrist was yanked down and his right whipped to the side. His pistol fired as it fell from his grip and he really hoped he could find it later. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s grip on his right wrist yanked it to his left and he was suddenly completely tied to his saddle horn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You distracted me!” He accused, tugging at the rope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was hardly a feat,” Vagabond snorted, “Quite the little whore, you are, sheriff. I think you must be in the wrong profession.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was red again as he yanked at the bindings. While, yes, Jeremy was considered loose, it was extremely embarrassing to be told so by a damn outlaw while wearing his golden star. Vagabond’s pretty blue eyes sparkled at him as he pulled away from Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me know if you ever decide to change that,” he called before smacking Herb’s flank and pulling his own horse to a stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wasted precious time looking back at the outlaw who tipped his hat before turning and riding back the way they came. Jeremy’s head whipped back around and he yanked harder at the bindings. He thought yanking was actually making them tighter. <em>Damnit.</em> He fumbled with the tiny amount of room he had, trying to grip Herb’s mane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Herb, buddy, I really need you to stop!” He shouted, tugging weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Herb, seeming to sense the panic in his sharp tone, slowed down and Jeremy did his best to get him to turn around, wiggling his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Goddamnit.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently Vagabond got the better of him,” Gavin snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy didn’t lift his head from the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you, Free,” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tied him to his own damn saddle,” Michael snorted, “Had to go cut him off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now you know why we go through sheriffs so fast,” Matt grunted, “FAH Gang ain’t easy to handle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you too,” Jeremy suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted to prop his chin up with some difficulty, swaying a bit from being entirely too drunk for what was appropriate of the town sheriff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He...I think he flirted with me," He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matt's eyebrows went up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We are talking about Vagabond, not King, right?" He clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, he...said to tell him if I decided to be a whore," Jeremy slurred, "That means he wants to fuck me, right? Nobody’s ever said that to me before."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually men wanted to put <em>less</em> effort into getting Jeremy in their bed. He’d never had anyone express interest in paying for his ass. Never had any express that his ass had value. The other three glanced at each other while Jeremy got distracted watching his glass cry, eyes following the wet trails of condensation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh, probably not, bud," Michael grunted, "He's probably just fuckin' with ya, right boys?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right, don't think too much on it," Gavin soothed, "He's just a prick, don't worry on it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He's got pretty eyes," Jeremy proclaimed before passing out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lord have mercy," Matt muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Amen," Gavin agreed dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three took a shot before Michael and Gavin hauled Jeremy off the bar stool and started dragging him back to his place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~</span>
</p><p>"Howdy, Blue?" Jeremy called out as Vagabond rounded the corner.</p><p>Vagabond halted, eyes darting between Jeremy's pistol and his own horse behind Jeremy.</p><p>"It's always a good day when I see my favorite little sheriff," He answered, "Been awhile. Did ya miss me?"</p><p>Jeremy was only a little pink.</p><p>"Do you want me to miss you while you're gone?" He countered, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"It's nice to be appreciated," Vagabond pointed out, "Really need you to move right now, though."</p><p>"No can do, Blue, you're not slipping me today," Jeremy scoffed.</p><p>"You sure about that, shorty?" Rider's voice questioned from behind him.</p><p>A pistol cocked.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"That about sums it up," Rider agreed, "Drop it and reach for the sky. Or well, reach for something more attainable for you. Like a low shelf."</p><p>Jeremy dropped his pistol and put his hands up.</p><p>"Asshole," he grumbled.</p><p>Vagabond started to pass by him, but paused to pat his cheek a few times, a bit too hard to be friendly.</p><p>"Better luck next time, little sheriff," He sneered.</p><p>Jeremy's jaw clenched and he glared at him. <em>Asshole.</em></p><p>"You're pretty when you're angry," Vagabond commented, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather warm beds? I'm about to have a little extra cash, you know."</p><p>He lifted the bag of stolen goods. Jeremy went crimson. But now he was also pissed that Vagabond would joke like that. He’d somehow guessed Jeremy craved being valued and now he was using it against him. <em>Asshole.</em></p><p>"V, let's move it," Rider snapped.</p><p>"Maybe next time," Vagabond suggested before moving around Jeremy and hopping onto his horse, "See you then."</p><p>He tipped his hat before following Rider around the corner. Jeremy scooped up his pistol and whistled for Herb. He could hear Herb whinny from where he left him. Jeremy hurried around the corner in time to watch the dust cloud the FAH Gang left as they beat a hasty retreat. He rushed back where he left Herb to find Michael out cold while Gavin and Herb were both tied to the hitch post. Jeremy sighed heavily, shaking his head. </p><p>"This whole splitting up thing never works out for us," He grumbled as he moved to untie Gavin.</p><p>"This isn't my fault!" Gavin huffed as Jeremy fumbled with the ridiculous knots, "Bloody Rider lassoed me!"</p><p>"I didn't say it <em>was</em> your fault," Jeremy pointed out, "What happened to Michael?"</p><p>"King knocked him out with a bat," Gavin muttered, "I moved to help him and Rider got me."</p><p>Jeremy gave up and pulled a knife to slice through the ropes.</p><p>"From now on, we don't split up," He announced as he cut through them, "We can't fight them one on one, they're too much for us."</p><p>"If we can't fight 'em one on one, how we gonna fight 'em three on three?" Gavin wondered.</p><p>"Hell if I know, Free," Jeremy grunted, moving to crouch next to Michael, "Two meetings with these assholes and I already fuckin' hate them."</p><p>He checked that Michael was still breathing and his heart was still beating, the two features of a live human. Then he hoisted him up onto his shoulder to toss him over his horse.</p><p>"Blimey, J, you're strong!" Gavin exclaimed, "Why don't you challenge Vagabond to a fist fight? Then you might win!"</p><p>Jeremy glared at him. </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p><p>Jeremy was flattened by the sudden arm jerking out in front of his face and nearly snapping his nose.</p><p>"Ah, shit," Vagabond's voice grunted, "Forgot how short you are. Shoulda aimed lower. Your nose alright, little sheriff?"</p><p>"Fuck you?" Jeremy suggested, muffled by his hands holding his face, "Why??"</p><p>"Figured you'd follow me," Vagabond offered, "You have a tendency to chase after me. It's sort of cute, actually."</p><p>Jeremy blushed as red as the blood running from his nose. <em>Don’t make fun of me!</em> He made to sit up, but Vagabond's boot on his hip kept him down. </p><p>"No can do, little sheriff," He sneered, "You're not slippin' me today."</p><p>"Asshole," Jeremy grumbled, wiping blood off his face, "Why do you derive so much pleasure out of annoying me?"</p><p>"'Cause you're cute when you're annoyed," Vagabond answered automatically.</p><p>"You should really not start things you don't intend to finish, Blue," Jeremy muttered bitterly, face red.</p><p>"Who said I don't intend to finish?" Vagabond countered.</p><p>Jeremy glared at him.</p><p>"Why are we just sitting here?" He grunted.</p><p>"Waitin'."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Jeremy sighed.</p><p>"Can't you just let me sit up?" He huffed, "I'm chokin' on my own blood 'cause of you."</p><p>Vagabond's head tilted like a curious dog's as he looked down on Jeremy. Jeremy tried to pretend the man standing over him wasn't doing anything to him. Vagabond shifted back, his boot now on Jeremy's thigh, giving him room to sit up. Jeremy sat up and spat blood into the dirt. Vagabond chose not to shift back further, basically forcing Jeremy to stare at his crotch. <em>I think I hate this man.</em> He dropped back, bracing his palms on the ground behind him. Vagabond took out a pocket watch with flowers carved in the front and checked it before looking up at the sky. Jeremy frowned, looking up as well. <em>What is he-?</em></p><p>
  <em>Boom!</em>
</p><p>The night sky exploded with color. Jeremy's mouth dropped open in surprise as sparks fired off in the sky. <em>Fireworks.</em> He'd never actually seen any. They were bursts of gold, silver, and purple, blooming across the sky like flowers that vanished quickly, leaving only the impression of their bright, short-lived beauty on the backs of his eyelids. He watched in awe, transfixed as he completely forgot what was going on around him.</p><p>When the last of the sparks vanished, he looked back down at Vagabond whose blue eyes were staring right at him. He could barely see them in the low, nearby lamp light of the street. He shifted his foot off Jeremy's thigh and tipped his hat before turning to leave him. Jeremy just watched him go, baffled. <em>What the hell was that about?</em> Later he found out it was a distraction, not just for him, but for the entire town while the FAH Gang made off with the entire stock of their local weaponsmith.</p><p>
  <em>Assholes.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Herb is probably gonna be okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wot?! Our sheriff wanted? Have you met him, mate? Don't think he's got an unlawful bone in his body!"</p><p>Jeremy frowned as he looked up from his desk. Gavin was outside squawking about Jeremy being wanted? Wanted for what exactly? </p><p>"What are his crimes then?" Michael spoke up rather loudly.</p><p>"Corruption," someone else answered gruffly, "He's been purposely letting the FAH Gang run rampant in your town the last several months."</p><p>Jeremy scowled.<em> I don't let shit happen. I'm always right behind them! They're always just one step ahead of me. Assholes.</em></p><p><em>"Letting</em> them??" Gavin scoffed, "Are you crazy?? The FAH Gang is just too good! They've killed or otherwise taken out our past six sheriffs within two weeks of their appointment!"</p><p>"Which makes it rather suspicious that he's lasted so long, don't it?" Some other voice pointed out.</p><p>"His corruption has led to the direct deaths of at least three innocent people," The original unknown voice spoke up, "He's wanted to face the gallows for his crimes."</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's unfortunate.</em>
</p><p>"Well, he ain't here anyway," Michael grunted, "He's over at the general store pickin' up supplies. Free, why don't you show 'em the way?"</p><p><em>I am??</em> Jeremy wondered wildly.<em> Oh, I see. He's trying to buy me time to leave.</em></p><p>"Micool, Jeremy didn't do it though!" Gavin protested.</p><p>"We don't know that for sure," Michael insisted, "And I'm sure they'll give him a chance to tell his peace. Go on, Free."</p><p>"Alright, but I'm tellin' ya, our sheriff would never!" Gavin huffed, "Follow me then!"</p><p>The door of the city jail and sheriff's office opened and Michael ducked inside.</p><p>"Why are you still fuckin' sittin' there?!" He hissed, "Get movin', Dooley!"</p><p>"I can't just leave, they'll think I'm guilty!" Jeremy argued.</p><p>"They'll kill you!" Michael snapped, "They're bounty hunters. Armed to the fuckin' teeth too. You're wanted dead or alive, Dooley. Get up!"</p><p>Jeremy reluctantly stood.</p><p>"Where the hell am I supposed to go anyway?" He grumbled.</p><p>"Hunter Forest, dumbass!" Michael growled, shoving him toward the back door, "You get those assholes to tell them you're innocent!"</p><p>"They're not gonna defend me!" Jeremy huffed, "They hate me!"</p><p>"They don't, you dumb naive little shit," Michael fired back, "You're alive 'cause they like you."</p><p>He opened the back door.</p><p>"You need to beg real nice and get them to help you," He insisted, "Now <em>get!"</em></p><p>He shoved Jeremy out and shut the door. Jeremy heard the latch bar go down and scowled. <em>Damnit.</em></p><p>~</p><p>Jeremy didn't know where he was going. He was just walking in Hunter Forest, gripping Herb's reins and looking around nervously. The word was after thirty steps into Hunter Forest, you'd find a wild beast and it would most likely be someone in the FAH Gang. Jeremy had gone twice that and hadn't seen anyone so far. It was probably foolish to think the FAH Gang could just sense his presence. He was on step 218 when he finally got accosted. </p><p>"Well, hello little sheriff," Vagabond's voice called out, "I'm so glad to see you've finally come around."</p><p>Jeremy looked to the left and up where the voice had come from and Vagabond waved at him from up a tree. He hopped down and approached Jeremy who was tongue-tied trying to remember what it was he was doing there.</p><p>"I-I need help!" He squeaked.</p><p>Vagabond's eyes went sharp.</p><p>"You came here for help?" He questioned, voice cold, "Why should we help you?"</p><p>"Uh, I...I..." Jeremy mumbled, blanking a moment as he stared up at Vagabond.</p><p><em>Was he always this tall? Were his beautiful eyes always so piercing? Yes, yes to both. </em>Vagabond always managed to distract him.</p><p>"Um, th-there's a w-warrant out for me because of you!" He finally blurted, "Th-They think I've been lettin' y'all go on purpose."</p><p>"So?" Vagabond prompted, crossing his arms, "That doesn't sound like it's <em>our</em> problem."</p><p><em>Probably because it's not!</em> Jeremy's mind scrambled for something to try to convince him to help, but came up with absolutely nothing. </p><p>"Either way, you're in our territory, little sheriff," Vagabond pointed out, "So you're going before King regardless. Maybe if you kneel and cry and beg him real pretty like he may say yes."</p><p>Jeremy was nervous about that.</p><p>"Do <em>you</em> think he'll say yes?" Jeremy mumbled as he followed Vagabond through the trees.</p><p>"No idea," Vagabond answered short and terse.</p><p>Okay, so Vagabond was mad at him for some reason. <em>Great.</em> That was already one third against him. <em>Damnit.</em></p><p>Jeremy was surprised by the FAH Gang's camp. First of all, it wasn't just a camp, there was a cabin and a stable. There was a fire pit and a few tents still, but Jeremy was surprised there were permanent structures. Vagabond led him to the stable where he put Herb in one of the stalls and patted his nose reassuringly.</p><p>"I'll be back soon," He assured him, "Probably. Maybe. Unless I die. In which case, I'm sure they'll be real good to you."</p><p>"You know he has no idea what you're saying," Vagabond pointed out dryly, "Horses are dumb."</p><p>Herb whinnied and tossed his head indignantly. Vagabond's eyebrows went up in surprise.</p><p>"Well, in that case, if you do die, then Rider will take good care of him," He amended, "Rider likes smart horses."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>Jeremy patted Herb's nose and Vagabond gripped his upper arm to drag him to the cabin. </p><p>"I wasn't planning on running off," He grumbled as he stumbled along.</p><p>"I didn't think you were," Vagabond answered, "I'm just getting impatient with your short legs."</p><p>Jeremy blushed and threw him a glare. He ignored him, opening the door to the cabin and shoving him inside. Rider and King were inside, both shirtless as they worked on something. Jeremy's eyes went wide and he stared openly at Rider's chest or, more accurately, at his prominent breasts. Rider and King looked up as they entered and Jeremy too late snapped his eyes away, but unfortunately his eyes snapped to King's inked chest before he looked away again. <em>Damnit.</em> </p><p>"Could've given us warnin'," King grunted, "Knocked on the door or somethin'."</p><p>"How was I supposed to know you two were indecent?" Vagabond grumbled.</p><p>"Because we always are?" Rider offered dryly, "Kid, don't act like this is the first pair of breasts you've seen."</p><p>"Nah, but they've gotta be the best, right?" King laughed.</p><p>Jeremy covered his eyes with one hand.</p><p>”Please put your shirts on,” he grumbled, “I can’t talk normal to you two like that!”</p><p>"Hey, looks like yours might be the best he's seen," Rider snorted at King.</p><p>"It's alright, kid, you can look as much as you want," King joked.</p><p>Jeremy turned on his heel and tried to leave. He forgot his eyes were covered and bumped into Vagabond. </p><p>"I think I'd rather just die, after all," He informed the man.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Vagabond questioned, "You wouldn't rather see mine as well before you go?"</p><p>"I think I actually hate you," Jeremy announced, ignoring his burning face and the fact that yes, he would love to see the Vagabond's chest.</p><p>"I find that hard to believe, little sheriff," Vagabond scoffed.</p><p>"You don't know that much about me, Blue," Jeremy grumbled.</p><p>"Fair enough," Vagabond agreed.</p><p>Jeremy dropped his hands in surprise.</p><p>"But I've seen how you look at me, little sheriff," Vagabond pointed out, "You're not exactly subtle."</p><p>Jeremy's burning face went ten times hotter.</p><p>"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He huffed, "St-Stop joking about that! That's extremely rude!"</p><p>"I'm-"</p><p>"What the hell are you doin' here, kid?" King interrupted, "We're covered now, so speak up."</p><p>Jeremy turned back around, prepared to cover his eyes if they were just fucking with him.</p><p>"I need help," he answered.</p><p>"Why would we help you?" King scoffed, "You're on the wrong side of the law from us, sheriff."</p><p>"I'm wanted for helping you," Jeremy explained, "They think I've been letting you go on purpose."</p><p>Rider and King looked at each other before bursting into laughter. </p><p>"You are so terrible at your job they think you're doing it on purpose!" King howled around his laughter.</p><p>Jeremy went scarlet, crossing his arms and looking away. <em>Assholes.</em></p><p>"So what the fuck are <em>we</em> supposed to do about it?" Rider asked once he got a hold of himself.</p><p>"I need you to tell them I'm innocent," Jeremy answered.</p><p>"And get ourselves caught in the process?" Vagabond snorted behind him.</p><p>"I...don't know what to do," Jeremy admitted, "All I know is I need your help."</p><p><em>Kneel and cry and beg.</em> Jeremy walked over to King and knelt at his feet. </p><p>"Please, I need your help," He mumbled at the floor, "I'll do whatever you want, just please help me get back to where I belong."</p><p>"I think you're exactly where you belong, little sheriff," Vagabond sneered.</p><p>Jeremy just ignored his teasing. <em>Asshole.</em></p><p>"How's your acting, Dooley?" King asked, sitting forward.</p><p>Jeremy looked up in surprise.</p><p>"Uh...pretty decent, I suppose," He answered, "Why?"</p><p>"We need a pretty little virgin for a job," King explained, "And while I'm sure you're no virgin, you've got the "pretty little" part down pat. You think you can act innocent and pure?"</p><p>Jeremy looked down and away, fidgeting. </p><p>"You think I'm pretty?" He cooed, fluttering his eyelashes.</p><p>King grinned his wide, manic grin again. He looked like a wolf who was about to catch his prey.</p><p>"Perfect," He proclaimed, rubbing his hands together, "You help us, we help you."</p><p>He held out his hand and Jeremy took it, nodding firmly as they shook hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gay gay gay gay gay gay (read to the tune of Indiana Jones).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tripped on a loose cobblestone and fell into a man who caught him with a grunt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Easy, girl," The man grumbled, "Watch where-<em>Oh. </em>Sorry. Thought you were a little lady."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stabilized himself, looking away, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I ain't <em>that</em> short..." he mumbled miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You ain't wearin' a hat either, boy, I thought only ladies didn't wear hats 'round here," the man grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy brushed a nervous hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I-I lost my hat," He confessed, "Ridin'. Went a lil' too fast, now I can't find it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man snorted out laughter and Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's real rude to laugh!" He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry, sorry, you're just such a cute lil' thing," the man laughed, "You ain't been out here long, have ya?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down bashfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is...is it that obvious?" He murmured, fidgeting, "I ain't been here for more than a week."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look like you could use an escort," the man offered, "And you're in luck, I happen to love escorting pretty young men about."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy's eyelashes fluttered and he twisted back and forth shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You...think I'm pretty?" he simpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Doll, I think you are the prettiest lil' thing I ever saw," the man cooed, caressing Jeremy's cheek, "How 'bout I escort you to a nice dinner?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I couldn't impede, sir," Jeremy answered, clasping his hands, "I ain't got no money to pay you back."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then you can pay me back with your delightful company," the man suggested, offering his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked away, giggling shyly as he took the man's arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"As long as I ain't too much trouble," he agreed sweetly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Doll, I'd risk a whole heap o' trouble for you," the man assured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy giggled again as they set off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy struck a match and lit the cigarette in his mouth. He did his trousers up and got his coat on as he puffed smoke in his mouth and out his nose. <em>Job done.</em> Now he just had to meet back up with Vagabond. He didn't bother sparing a glance at the target, sleeping soundly in the bed as he left the room. There wasn't anything there he hadn't seen a hundred times already. He put his new hat on as he left the hotel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He headed down the street, patting his coat over the stolen item. He knew it was there, but it felt nice to be sure. He wasn't sure this whole thieving thing suited him, though the acting came easy. A natural born liar. He could've told you that before he even hit twelve years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rounded the corner to the side street and spotted Vagabond waiting for him with his own horse and Herb. Jeremy mounted Herb and they wordlessly moved toward the edge of town. What was this place called again? Appleton? Something like that. They didn’t talk until they were out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did it go?” Vagabond asked, voice cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saw most of it,” Jeremy pointed out around smoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m asking about the part I didn’t see, obviously,” Vagabond sneered, “What happened in the hotel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think?” Jeremy grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem grouchy,” Vagabond commented lightly, “Dissatisfied, little sheriff?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes and no,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Vagabond prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the bastard didn’t give me a tug,” Jeremy muttered, “But I did get a real nice hat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swiped his fingers over the brim and grinned, winking at Vagabond who laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I was right about you,” he snorted, “Being a whore suits you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you might be right,” Jeremy joked, “I like getting rewarded for my effort. Usually when I’m dissatisfied, I don’t get any consolation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You find yourself dissatisfied often?” Vagabond asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over at Jeremy who suddenly felt very tired and lonely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cock can’t fill the hole in me,” He muttered, puffing out smoke and flicking the stub.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you just haven’t found the right one,” Vagabond suggested, “Why don’t you take mine for a ride? Might find it to your liking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Didn’t I say to stop joking about that?!” Jeremy huffed, blushing crimson.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who says I’m joking?” Vagabond snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy went silent, turning his burning face away from him. <em>Asshole.</em> The rest of the ride back to the FAH Gang camp was blissfully quiet. After putting away the horses and knocking on the door this time, Jeremy passed the key off to King. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, sheriff, I had a feelin' you'd be just right for this," King laughed, "Alright. So now we get you back to Achievement City with your pretty gold star."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I would be mighty grateful if you told me the plan," Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're gonna ransom you," King explained, "Gonna send a little letter tellin' your deputies if they wanna see your pretty mug again, they better cough up some gold. Then you can stage some grand escape and get yourself back where you belong. It'll be a bit though. You'll probably be with us another week at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not so bad,” Jeremy scoffed, “As long as I get back before I get too old to remember where I belong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So before you turn into an old man like King here,” Rider snorted, slugging the man’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll bend you over my knee, whippersnapper,” King grumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can someone tell me where to sleep before I vomit?” Jeremy grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can sleep with me,” King suggested brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, clean him a tent before this old man gets any more inappropriate,” Rider ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, he’s a whore now,” Vagabond piped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! So then you can be bought!” King concluded, rubbing his hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think <em>you</em> can afford me?” Jeremy scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King clutched his chest dramatically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wound me!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed, rolling his eyes as he turned away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go before he <em>really</em> embarrasses himself,” He suggested to Vagabond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s my favorite way for him to be,” Vagabond pouted as they left the cabin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed again, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’all are somethin’ else,” he murmured as they made their way to the tents. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond didn’t have to move much to clear a tent for him. Jeremy pulled his hat, coat, belt, and boots off before settling on the pile of blankets and cushions once Vagabond was done. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have cots,” Vagabond offered as he set the lantern on a small table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is probably more comfortable,” Jeremy argued, “'Sides, what if King comes to visit me in the middle of the night? Two men can’t fit on one cot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed his face in the pillow, settling on his stomach. Something dropped next to the pillow almost as soon as he closed his eyes. He cracked them back open. It was a gold pocket watch. He frowned at the flowers carved into it then looked up at Vagabond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Payment,” Vagabond answered, “If you’re up for it. I can come back tomorrow night if you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Payment.</em> Jeremy was scarlet again. Why was he always so red around Vagabond? He cleared his throat and picked up the watch as though inspecting it. He clicked it open and closed then leaned over to put it with the clothes he already took off and sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want the light on or off?” He prompted, not sounding nearly as shaky as he felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond didn’t answer at first. He moved to the table with the lantern and took off his hat, coat, belt, and boots the same as Jeremy had. Jeremy watched this as his blood rushed through him, surging southward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Vagabond ordered, “I want to see you before I turn out the light.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stood to obey, tossing the rest of his clothes aside in what he hoped was a smooth, calm manner, but didn’t count on. Then he sat back in the nest of cushions with one leg propped up and the other flat on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well? You coming in? The water’s fine,” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond turned out the light and Jeremy suppressed the urge to sigh with relief. He was barely holding together this teasing attitude. He was losing it quickly as he listened to Vagabond approach. His hands were shaking. Vagabond’s hand touched his shoulder and pressed him down into the cushions. Jeremy didn’t resist, he settled into the nest and put his arms around Vagabond’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was what one might call promiscuous. He had been with many men. Good, bad, ugly, handsome, giving, taking. He’d been through it all. All but Vagabond. Vagabond was scary. Sure he was handsome or at least what Jeremy could see was handsome, sure he seemed at some level to actually be somewhat decent, and sure he aroused Jeremy to no end, but he was <em>still</em> the Vagabond. Still one of the most infamous names in the west. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of Jeremy screamed that as a sheriff he shouldn’t be doing it. Another screamed that Vagabond could kill him at any moment. But the part that won was the part that whispered that Vagabond wanted him. It was the part he doubted the most right up until that watch landed next to his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now the part was thrumming in his chest as Vagabond pressed his fingers to his used asshole. It was drumming in his ears as Vagabond pushed a finger inside him and fucked it in and out of him. It was humming in his blood as Vagabond added a second and spread them, loosening him up better than the other man’s dick had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was panting and sweating under Vagabond, body writhing in want. He was begging for more without opening his mouth and Vagabond heard him. He pulled his fingers out and spat, presumably into his palm to rub over his cock. Jeremy lifted his legs to aid as Vagabond pushed his cock up to his asshole. Jeremy’s head fell back and he moaned softly as Vagabond’s thick cock pressed inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It burned and stretched him well passed what he was prepared for. He loved every painful, heavy inch that slid inside his body. He was letting out high-pitched moans of half-pain, all-pleasure. His legs trembled as he squeezed them around Vagabond. Vagabond shifted and the sound of cloth didn’t give Jeremy much clue as to what he was doing until his hand pressed against Jeremy’s side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jolted in surprise as Vagabond’s bare hand rubbed up his torso. He always wore gloves. Vagabond jerked backward and then forward again as he squeezed all over Jeremy’s torso. Jeremy shuddered and moaned as Vagabond started fucking him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, keep singin’ for me, baby,” Vagabond groaned, “Keep tellin’ me how much you love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped one of Jeremy’s thighs tightly and his bare hand went around Jeremy’s cock as he thrust into him quick and sharp. Jeremy moaned, gripping at Vagabond’s shoulders as his orgasm built inside him. His body was shaking and tightening and Vagabond’s seemed to be doing the same. He pressed his face up against the side of Jeremy’s head. The cloth mask was all that separated his mouth from Jeremy’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna know what I was doin’ while that tiny cock fucked your whore ass?” He panted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Do I?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was pullin’ myself off thinkin’ of you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rippled, his whole body shuddered as he orgasmed, crying out as his semen shot over his own belly. Vagabond groaned as he thrust sharply and followed him over the edge. They huffed together, catching their breath. Vagabond’s cheek nuzzled against Jeremy’s, so light and brief, he wondered if it really happened. Vagabond cleaned Jeremy up quietly. Jeremy shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Vagabond put a blanket over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, baby?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, just got a bit cold,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond rubbed his arm gently as though to warm him up, going quiet a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like me to stay or go?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That sounded like a dangerous question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay, please,” Jeremy whispered, “A-At least until I fall asleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond settled beside him and Jeremy turned on his side to let him press up behind him. He hesitated a moment before doing so, putting his arm around his waist. He pressed his face into Jeremy’s hair. They relaxed against each other and Jeremy’s heart fluttered in his chest. It <em>was</em> dangerous, doing this, but not because Vagabond could kill him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I’m sure there’s nothing bad that could happen in this situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: This chapter features a reference to past rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy was not surprised to find the nest of cushions empty of Vagabond when morning came. He would've been truly shocked if he had been there when he woke up. Not that Jeremy had a <em>ton </em>of men running out on him as soon as morning came, just that he assumed Vagabond wouldn't want to be around. Partially because he didn't strike him as a basking in the morning after type, partially because he figured Vagabond wouldn't be thrilled about being vulnerable around Jeremy. And the morning after would be quite vulnerable, since the vulnerability of the night before could be felt properly without the haze of fucking. Or that was Jeremy's experience anyway.</p><p>There was a rustle of fabric as the tent flap was pushed aside and someone stepped toward him. They sat beside him and he wondered if he should be defensive when a hand brushed lightly through his hair. A gloved thumb caressed his cheek and he blushed, almost afraid to open his eyes now.</p><p>"You're blushing, little sheriff," Vagabond murmured, "I can tell you're awake."</p><p>"No, 'm sleepin'," Jeremy protested.</p><p>"I made you breakfast," Vagabond coaxed.</p><p>Jeremy cracked one eye open.</p><p>"Breakfast?" He mumbled.</p><p>Vagabond's blue eyes were bright and the mask shifted. Jeremy wanted to see how beautiful his smile was. </p><p>"I thought that'd get your attention," He chuckled as Jeremy sat up.</p><p>"You always make breakfast the morning after you fuck?" Jeremy muttered as he accepted the plate of eggs.</p><p>"Only when I pay for it," Vagabond snorted.</p><p>"In that case, hire me again," Jeremy mumbled around bites of egg.</p><p>Vagabond brushed his knuckles across Jeremy's cheek.</p><p>"I plan to," He spoke gently. </p><p>His body was relaxed, open toward Jeremy, and his eyes were soft. He was Jeremy's favorite way for a man to be after fucking him: satisfied. Jeremy always felt good when his partner was satisfied. Felt like he was worth something. He couldn't help the pleased grin that spread on his face and leaned forward to kiss Vagabond's cheek. Vagabond hummed as he did so, sounding pleased as well.</p><p>"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" He guessed, sounding amused, "Do you find yourself filled now?"</p><p>Jeremy felt tired again, the pleased feeling draining. </p><p>"Told you," He muttered, looking down at his plate, "That hole can't be filled with cock."</p><p>"Guess I better try harder next time," Vagabond mused.</p><p>Jeremy snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Did you have any plans today, little sheriff?" Vagabond suddenly questioned.</p><p>Jeremy gave him a dry look.</p><p>"As I suspected," Vagabond laughed, "How do you feel about finding out what that key was for?"</p><p>Jeremy shrugged as he finished eating.</p><p>"Does it involve more crime?" He grumbled as he rolled to his feet.</p><p>"Well, yes, we <em>are</em> stealing something," Vagabond answered as Jeremy started pulling on his clothes, "The key opens something that doesn't belong to us. Though there won't be anything exciting today."</p><p>"Was yesterday considered exciting?" Jeremy snorted.</p><p>"It certainly was for me," Vagabond joked.</p><p>Jeremy threw him another unamused look over his shoulder and Vagabond laughed. Again Jeremy was struck with the desire to see how beautiful his smile was. He turned back around as he yanked up his trousers.</p><p>"Why do you wear the mask?" He asked quietly, "I get if you don't-"</p><p>"My face has a distinctive scar on it," Vagabond interrupted, "If it was seen, I could be easily identified."</p><p>"Identified for your past or for the present?" Jeremy wondered, as he pulled on his shirt.</p><p>He wondered too if he'd ever shut up and stop digging his own grave, but again Vagabond answered without hesitance. </p><p>"Bit of both," Vagabond admitted, "I'm running from my past and I'm hiding in my present."</p><p>"Fair enough," Jeremy muttered as he pulled on his boots.</p><p>"Tell me about the knife scar on your side," Vagabond requested, "Since I was so open with you. Scar for a scar."</p><p>"Not much to tell," Jeremy grunted, shrugging, "Got in a fight with someone who thought they were entitled to something that didn't belong to them."</p><p>He put on his coat and his hat before turning around to Vagabond who stood.</p><p>"What was the something?" He pressed.</p><p>Jeremy pulled out a cigarette as they stepped out of the tent. He struck a match.</p><p>"My mouth," He murmured as he lit the cigarette between his lips.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jeremy just grunted in response as he went off into the woods to relieve himself. He was glad Vagabond didn't follow him to see the way his hands were shaking. He'd never told anyone the truth behind the scar. He'd always brushed it off or come up with a sufficiently vague event. He wasn't even sure why he told him. Wasn't sure that he <em>wanted</em> to know why he told him.</p><p>Vagabond was pacing back and forth when Jeremy rejoined him, twisting his hat in his hands. He stiffened as he noticed Jeremy and ran his hand over his hair as Jeremy stopped in front of him.</p><p>"Listen, about what you said-" he started.</p><p>"Save it," Jeremy interrupted, "I really don't want your opinion on the incident."</p><p>Vagabond's eyebrows came together.</p><p>"My opinion?" He grunted, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, however you feel about me being forcefully used," Jeremy muttered, looking away, "I don't want to know how your impression of me has changed."</p><p><em>"What?!"</em> Vagabond choked out, "You think I-?!"</p><p>He stopped, pressing his hand against his forehead.</p><p>"I would never think less of you for such a thing," he murmured, hand dropping, "I see you no differently than I did before, I assure you."</p><p>Jeremy puffed smoke away from them, trying to pretend he wasn't relieved to hear that. He shouldn't care how Vagabond felt about it. He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I...thank you," he mumbled, looking to the side, "It...doesn't really matter how you feel about it, but it's nice to know you're not an asshole, I guess."</p><p>He cleared his throat and took another pull off his cigarette.</p><p>"Let's get going, shall we?" He suggested, moving towards the stables, "I'd prefer we act like this conversation didn't occur."</p><p>~</p><p>Jeremy and Vagabond met up with King and Rider at a crossroads where the other two had a wagon. Rider was up front while King was lounging in the back. </p><p>"Took you long enough, lovers," Rider called out as they approached.</p><p>"You weren't waiting that long," Vagabond argued.</p><p>"How would <em>you</em> know?" Rider grumbled.</p><p>"Because I know how long it takes to get here from Appleton," Vagabond snorted as he drew up next to the wagon, "What time is it?"</p><p>King sat up and checked his pocket watch. Jeremy realized with a jolt that Vagabond had given him <em>his</em> watch. He recognized it now from the night with the fireworks. It wasn’t one he stole or bought. Selfish warmth pulsed in Jeremy’s chest. <em>He thought I was <strong>that</strong> worth it?</em></p><p>"Noon already," King grunted, "Let's get over there if you two are done fucking each other."</p><p>"I could be persuaded either way," Jeremy joked as King climbed up front with Rider.</p><p>"Not how you were tellin' it earlier," Vagabond huffed.</p><p>"I really want to see what this key business is about," Jeremy muttered, as they started up again, "We can always go again after."</p><p>"Is that a promise, little sheriff?" Vagabond teased.</p><p>"As long as you've got the gold," Jeremy laughed.</p><p>"I guess we'll see after," Vagabond joked back, chuckling.</p><p>They were mostly quiet for the short ride to their destination. Jeremy was surprised. He sort of though this would be a safe or treasure chest or something. It was a cellar. </p><p>"Why'd you need the key?" He wondered, as they opened it, "Could've taken an axe to the door."</p><p>"We don't want him to know we took it until he goes lookin'," King explained.</p><p>"Won't he suspect something when he finds the key missing?" Jeremy pointed out as they entered the cellar.</p><p>"Nah, he uses it so rarely, he won't notice it's gone," Rider dismissed, "Not until he's looking for it."</p><p>Jeremy glanced around the cellar, not finding anything particularly interesting as he followed the other three in. The group stopped and King clapped his hands together. Jeremy poked his head around Vagabond's arm to see what the fuss was about. King was pulling two large jugs of moonshine from the shelf. Or at least that's what Jeremy thought they were.</p><p>King passed the jugs to Rider who passed them to Vagabond who passed them to Jeremy who found that he had no one to pass them to and therefore took them to the wagon. Vagabond passed him with two more jugs on his way back in and Rider passed him with another two in the cellar. King wasn't too far behind him with yet another two. </p><p><em>That's a lot, isn't it?</em> Jeremy thought as he stepped in front of the shelf and found there were still four left.<em> Lord Jesus, what is this man doing with this much moonshine?</em> Jeremy hooked his fingers through the handles of the last four and started for the wagon. Vagabond started to pass him at the door, but stopped.</p><p>"This is the last of them," Jeremy informed him, lifting the jugs a bit as he passed by.</p><p>"Holy shit," Rider muttered as Jeremy passed him too.</p><p>Jeremy frowned as King too stopped to watch him pass. He paused.</p><p>"What?" He grunted, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Dooley, what the hell are you made of??" King demanded.</p><p>"Uh, blood, bones, and fat last I checked," Jeremy mumbled, looking down at himself, "What do I look like I'm made of?"</p><p>"Iron," Rider snorted.</p><p><em>What the hell does that mean?</em> Jeremy slowly turned back toward the trek to the wagon, sparing one more nervous glance over his shoulder at their staring. They seemed keen on making him feel uncomfortable. He looked over the jugs as he put the last four in the wagon. He did feel a bit better knowing this is what they were stealing. Not food or someone's money. Though he got the feeling the guy had some spare change, so he wouldn't feel <em>that</em> bad if they took money off him. He was also not a very caring lover which made Jeremy care even less about robbing him.</p><p>He glanced at the cellar door. Vagabond had paid him to fuck him and had still rubbed him off. In fact, Jeremy had barely done anything the whole time and yet Vagabond made him breakfast and expressed extreme interest in doing it again.</p><p>Jeremy pressed his hand over the pocket he'd carefully tucked the watch into. He was suddenly filled with the desire to prove he was worth it. Prove that he was worth the payment, but also worth the consideration Vagabond paid him before, during, and after. He wanted to prove his worth. He knew it didn’t <em>really</em> have anything to do with sex or being a whore. He just wanted to be worth something to someone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeremy is a sad boi that needs a hug. ~Caliope commenting on this fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fake AH Gang took the moonshine to another town Jeremy had never been in. They drove the wagon by the saloon and Jeremy wondered why a saloon would want moonshine. Maybe this town didn't care about moonshine. Maybe only Jeremy noted that this was all very against the law. </p><p>"Dooley, grab some, follow me," King ordered.</p><p>Jeremy hooked his fingers through four handles again, hoping to take as few trips as possible and followed King into the saloon. As soon as King entered, the entire saloon halted what they were doing to cheer loudly. </p><p>"I see I'm still welcome by the patrons," King laughed as he headed to the bar, "What about you, eh? You happy to see me?"</p><p>Jeremy couldn't see who he was talking to, but assumed it was the bartender and/or owner of the establishment.</p><p>"Depends," They grumbled, "You got penance?"</p><p>King stepped aside to gesture at Jeremy who almost looked back like there might be someone behind him before he remembered he was holding booze. Someone Jeremy imagined was about King's age raised their bushy black eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Er, I guess you want this?" Jeremy offered, lifting the jugs to put them on the bar, "Shall I get the rest now?"</p><p>"What the hell did you just roll into my bar, K?" The bartender grunted, "What is that thing, a dwarf?"</p><p>Jeremy shot him a glare before looking back at King.</p><p>"You want the rest or not?" He grumbled.</p><p>"Yes, sir, grab four more," King ordered, making a shooing motion at him.</p><p>Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned around to head back out. He noted Rider and Vagabond hadn't followed them in. Where had they gone off to? Some of the moonshine was missing, so Jeremy had to guess they went to take it somewhere else. He took the remaining four into the saloon and was directed around the bar this time. </p><p>"Are you done using me as a workhorse?" He muttered at King when he was done.</p><p>"Might use you as a whore now," King laughed, "Now I know you can take a beating."</p><p>"I'm promised tonight," Jeremy reminded him, snorting, "And how have I possibly showed you I can take a beating?"</p><p>"You're real dense, aren't ya?" King snorted, "Kid, you're the first person I've ever met to carry four moonshine jugs without breaking a sweat and able to lift them up above their waist. You're strong."</p><p>
  <em>Am I really strong?</em>
</p><p>"You tryin' to flatter me?" Jeremy muttered, "'Cause I don't believe flattery easily."</p><p>Though he did feel a little flutter in his chest. He’d thought Gavin had just been harassing him.</p><p>"No, dumbass," the bartender spoke up, "You're strong as an ox."</p><p>"Thanks, I guess," Jeremy offered, "Can I go now?"</p><p>"Yeah, here," King grunted, tossing him a coin purse, "Hit the general store. You still got a week, don't forget."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Jeremy grumbled, waving a hand as he left the place.</p><p>Jeremy was surprised to find Vagabond in the general store when he got there. </p><p>"Supplies?" He guessed as he joined him.</p><p>"No, great timing," Vagabond snorted, "I was tryin' to pick somethin' for you. Payment. I figure you don't actually want the money."</p><p>Jeremy blushed.</p><p>"You're on your own, Blue," He joked, "I wanna see if you pick somethin' good by yourself."</p><p>Vagabond frowned at him.</p><p>"How will I know for sure if you'll accept it then?" He huffed.</p><p>"You won't," Jeremy laughed, "That's what makes it fun for me."</p><p>Vagabond rolled his eyes and Jeremy quickly got his supplies before bidding him farewell to wait back at the wagon. Honestly, shouldn't Vagabond know by then that Jeremy didn't actually have to be paid to fuck him? At this point, he'd probably pay Vagabond for the privilege since he was so considerate. Jeremy resolved to give him something good that night to make up for barely participating the night before. </p><p>~</p><p>Jeremy was starting to wonder if Vagabond was going to show up. They were in the same camp, he would've thought it wouldn't be difficult to keep an appointment. He was coming, wasn't he? He'd said he was getting payment. He'd been happy. Or well, <em>satisfied.</em> Jeremy fidgeted with the blanket over his lap as he waited. <em>He <strong>is</strong> coming, isn't he? </em>He brightened up as the tent flap was pushed aside.</p><p>"I was starting to think you got lost," Jeremy teased as Vagabond entered the tent.</p><p>"No fear of that, little sheriff," Vagabond snorted as he dropped something in Jeremy's lap, "I have an internal compass, you know."</p><p>Jeremy picked up the dropped thing. A belt buckle. A pretty gold one with a star on it. <em>A gold star for a sheriff.</em> Jeremy felt warmth in his chest. It was sort of sweet, really. Jeremy rubbed his thumb over it. He wanted to tell Vagabond he didn't actually have to pay, but...he was being selfish. It made him feel good that Vagabond was willing to pay. Made him feel like he was worth something. Made him feel less...<em>empty.</em></p><p>"Well?" Vagabond prompted, sounding a bit impatient.</p><p>"I accept your offering," Jeremy laughed, shaking out his bothersome thoughts.</p><p>He leaned over to put it with his things while Vagabond went over to the lantern to drop his hat, coat, boots, and belt again.</p><p>"If you...leave the mask on, can we leave the light on?" Jeremy requested quietly.</p><p>Vagabond hesitated.</p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to," Jeremy assured him.</p><p>Vagabond turned out the light. He pressed Jeremy into the nest of cushions, pulling the blanket away from him. Jeremy twisted, flipping them and Vagabond grunted as he was pushed down into the nest. In the dark Jeremy couldn't tell, but had a feeling Vagabond pulled a knife on him in alarm. Jeremy felt down his torso to his hips. Vagabond made a pleased humming sort of noise as Jeremy opened his trousers and underwear.</p><p>Jeremy had (very eagerly) loosened himself before Vagabond had showed up. So all he had to do was spit and rub it over Vagabond's cock. Vagabond groaned as he did so, hands rubbing up Jeremy's thighs. Jeremy hesitated a moment, reveling in the little moans that puffed out of Vagabond as he rubbed his cock. He liked Vagabond enjoying himself. Even more so than any of the other men he'd pleased before. </p><p>Vagabond squeezed Jeremy's hips as he lowered himself on his cock. He groaned, his hips jerking up impatiently. Jeremy obliged him, pushing down quicker and was rewarded with a drawn out moan. Vagabond's hands squeezed him tightly and Jeremy puffed out a moan of his own. Vagabond's hands were shaking as they rubbed up Jeremy's sides. </p><p>Jeremy started a slow pace, rolling his hips as he fucked himself on Vagabond's cock. Vagabond pulled his hands away and this time Jeremy could recognize the sound of his gloves being pulled off. He felt up Jeremy's torso, squeezing at his sides and his chest before he gripped Jeremy's ass. Jeremy's pace was picking up quickly, both of their breathing coming out in harsh pants.</p><p>"You tryin' to spoil me, baby?" Vagabond huffed, "Tryin' to make sure I come 'round for a third time?"</p><p>
  <em>Maybe. Maybe I just want to prove I'm worth the previous round.</em>
</p><p>"Will you?" Jeremy panted.</p><p>"I'm gonna be 'round for as many times as you'll have me," Vagabond assured him.</p><p>One of his hands moved off Jeremy's ass to rub his cock and Jeremy moaned, dropping forward to brace himself on Vagabond's chest. They panted and moaned together, back and forth like they were echoing each other. Jeremy felt himself tighten and tense and Vagabond jerked into him, releasing inside him just before Jeremy released on his shirt, slumping forward. Vagabond grunted as Jeremy dropped over him, then wheezed.</p><p>"Lord Jesus, you're heavy," He grunted, twisting to put Jeremy on his side, "You're made of muscle, baby. You're gonna kill me, you squash me like that."</p><p>"Sorry," Jeremy mumbled sleepily.</p><p>"Mm, guess I forgive you," Vagabond mused, "You're pretty cute to make up for almost crackin' my ribs."</p><p>Jeremy whined as Vagabond moved around. </p><p>"Gotta clean up," Vagabond muttered, "Or else you'll hate me when mornin' comes."</p><p>"Doubt that," Jeremy snorted.</p><p>Vagabond cleaned him up nonetheless. Jeremy shivered, feeling cold again. Vagabond pulled the blanket back over him before settling in.</p><p>"Am I staying again?" He asked.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Vagabond pulled him close to his chest. Jeremy easily let himself be tucked under Vagabond's chin. </p><p>"Stay as long as you want," He murmured.</p><p>"That's dangerous," Vagabond answered quietly, "What if I want to stay forever?"</p><p>"Doubt that," Jeremy repeated.</p><p>"You never know," Vagabond whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Don't play pretend with me, Blue.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On this episode of Jeremy is a Sad Boi...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was again unsurprised to find himself alone in the nest. He was actually a bit relieved. They’d gotten a little serious last night and Jeremy was worried what might be coming next for them. On the one hand he wanted to be something to someone. Really, it could’ve been anyone, Vagabond wasn’t the first man he’d found himself suddenly clinging to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other hand, Jeremy knew his pattern. He started fucking them regularly. Then they started calling him theirs. Then he became unbearable. He pushed and pushed until they finally ran away. Until they were forced away. Until they had no choice but to leave. Or until they pushed back. Sometimes violently. He didn’t know why he did it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He’d tried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if it did evolve and Jeremy didn’t push, then what? He was still the sheriff of Achievement City and Vagabond was still an infamous outlaw. What they were doing was dangerous and wrong. Jeremy felt like he should be stopping, should be pulling back from Vagabond, not wondering if they were going to do it again that night. Hoping they were. Really hoping they were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tent flap rustled again and now Jeremy recognized Vagabond’s quiet footsteps walking toward him. Vagabond sighed as he sat down, sounding tired. Jeremy wondered if he’d really fucked up with that talk last night. Vagabond brushed his hand through his hair and caressed his cheek with one gloved thumb again. Jeremy opened his eyes and Vagabond smiled at him. Jeremy wanted to see that smile so bad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mornin’, little sheriff,” he murmured, “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rubbed his eye as he sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I suppose so,” he mumbled, “Where’s my breakfast?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond held out a bowl of hash and Jeremy took it happily. Vagabond watched him a moment, tapping his knee. He took his hat off and twisted it in his hands. He was nervous. Hesitant about something. Last night no doubt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to talk to you,” he finally muttered, “The thing is, I didn’t expect you to trust me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Jeremy interrupted, “Fucking you for payment don’t mean I trust you, Blue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that’s not what I meant,” Vagabond grunted, “I’m fully aware you whoring for me has nothing to do with how you feel about me personally.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Right, as long as it’s work, it doesn’t matter.</em> Jeremy felt himself relax a bit. <em>As long as he pays, then we’re safe.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...you don’t especially trust me?” Vagabond muttered, “I’m not...different than other people?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was giving Jeremy some very deep, searching eyes, his blues boring holes straight through Jeremy’s soul. <em>Of course you’re different, you idiot. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not particularly,” Jeremy lied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s shoulders relaxed and Jeremy wondered why. Why would that be comforting? Why would he want Jeremy to <em>not</em> trust him?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, have you thought about how you’re gonna stage your great escape?” Vagabond muttered, quickly running from the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just going to roll into town with a broken nose,” He offered around bites.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about a black eye instead?” He suggested, “Wouldn’t want to permanently damage your pretty face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It <em>is</em> my money-maker,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought that was your pretty little ass,” Vagabond teased, obviously grinning under the mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything on the agenda today?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hunting, you’re welcome to join me,” Vagabond offered, “Two guns are better than one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, okay,” Jeremy agreed, shrugging, “I’ll have to borrow a rifle though. Not that you lot don’t have plenty to spare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave Vagabond a stern look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, most of those aren’t with us any more,” Vagabond admitted, “We sold and gave away a good portion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose that makes sense,” Jeremy murmured, “I mean, what use would they be if you kept them? You can only shoot so many guns at one time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do have spares though,” Vagabond assured him, “You hunt at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Occasionally,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You any good with a rifle?” Vagabond pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to think so,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, finish up, get dressed, I wanna see you with a big gun in your hands,” Vagabond ordered lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gave him a dry look as he grinned under the mask. <em>Asshole.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond handed Jeremy the rifle and gestured for him to follow. Jeremy looked over the rifle as they walked into the woods. It was a good one. He wasn’t sure if it was one they’d stolen. He wasn’t sure if he even cared any more. Vagabond halted and crouched down. Jeremy followed suit. Vagabond pointed. A fair distance from them stood a decent sized buck between two trees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show me what you’ve got, little sheriff,” Vagabond suggested, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Take off the mask so I can see your stupid, smug smile, asshole.</em> Jeremy brought up the rifle and aimed. A breeze caressed his cheek lighter than a gloved thumb. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The buck fell. He lifted up, bringing the rifle back and peeled over the foliage. Looked dead from where he was. He looked at Vagabond, raising an eyebrow. Vagabond’s were both up while he was staring at the buck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve never fired that gun before,” he muttered, finally looking at him, “How did you know to account for the drop?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve fired plenty like it,” Jeremy dismissed, waving his hand, “They all drop around the same range.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond hummed and stood, slinging his rifle across his back. Jeremy followed him up and they started for the buck. <em>Am I... actually good at this?</em> Vagabond’s reaction seemed to indicate as such. They crouched down by the buck and Jeremy moved to scoop it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I let you have the rifle, can I visit you tonight?” Vagabond questioned, as Jeremy hauled up the buck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That okay with your king?” Jeremy snorted as he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my rifle,” Vagabond answered as he stood as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then,” Jeremy agreed, “Try not to be so late this time. I got worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be sure to finish my business at the appropriate time,” Vagabond laughed, “Anyway, what are you really made of? I can’t believe you’re carrying that thing over one shoulder. It’s as big as you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pain and holes, mostly,” Jeremy murmured tiredly, “What are you made of?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond was quiet a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About the same, I wager,” he finally answered, sounding just as tired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Maybe together we could be a whole person. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d mostly gotten the deer skinned and cut up before King and Rider showed up to put a damper on their evening plans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V, we need you for a job,” King grunted, “Overnight. Can you handle yourself, Dooley?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>am</em> an adult,” Jeremy snorted, though he couldn’t help but feel disappointed, “Guess that pushes our plans to tomorrow night, Blue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll still be sure to be on time,” Vagabond assured, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was sure that grin would be so much prettier if it wasn’t just his eyes he could see. Though he had to admit, they were such a beautiful, sparkling blue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sad bois</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was woken up by a rough hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley! Dooley, get up!” Rider’s voice shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy batted at his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get up,” Rider explained, “We got a train to catch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha?” Jeremy mumbled, sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rider was already exiting the tent, giving Jeremy little choice but to get up and around. He checked Vagabond’s watch. It was after noon. The FAH Gang had to be exhausted. They hadn’t slept at all yet as far as he knew. He lit his last rolled cigarette as he stepped out of the tent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King and Vagabond were also there, apparently. The FAH Gang was all on their horses with Herb standing ready next to them. He hopped up on Herb, patting his neck as they started out. He puffed out smoke as he and Vagabond followed Rider and King.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...what’s going on?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone fell asleep on the fucking job,” King growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jeremy grunted, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised his eyebrows at Vagabond who glanced at him pensively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t sleep great the night before last,” he admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart squeezed. <em>Oh no, I fucked up.</em> Vagabond being so concerned about Jeremy’s trust must’ve stopped him from sleeping well. <em>Damnit.</em> Jeremy felt like a terrible person and stayed quiet as they rode, not even bothering to ask for clarification on what was going on now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stopped at a split off on a railroad and King checked his pocket watch. Then he passed Rider a bandanna who passed it to Vagabond who passed it to Jeremy who found he had no one to pass it to and therefore put it on his face. <em>Great, I’m turning full outlaw now.</em> They were quiet for a little while before Jeremy heard the train coming. They were going to take advantage of the train slowing for the turn to hop on, apparently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the train got closer, the FAH Gang started riding and Herb kept up easily. He’d could have easily rode ahead of them if Jeremy was inclined to lead the way. King leapt onto the train first, then Rider, and then Vagabond. Then Jeremy realized suddenly he’d never hopped onto a moving train before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Well. First time for everything.</em> He should’ve watched them closer, he realized. He had no idea how to do this. But he <em>had</em> hopped from one horse to another, so he figured that was his best bet. He hopped up, getting his boots on Herb’s saddle and balancing himself before leaping for the ladder the others had used. He quickly climbed up, not wanting to fall too far behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he got to the top the FAH Gang was staring at him. He felt the urge to turn around and see if he was missing something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He grunted, “What’d I do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The FAH Gang looked at each other, seemingly baffled by him for some reason, but shook it off and started forward. He really wished someone would clue him into what the plan was. And why they kept staring at him all the time. Vagabond hopped to the top of the next car while King and Rider dropped down to enter the same car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheriff, you’re with him,” King called up as Jeremy hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed Vagabond to the next car and they moved quietly over it until they reached the end where they dropped down and got on either side of the door. Vagabond whistled shrilly as he pulled his gun and Jeremy pulled his, starting to get the picture now. A shrill whistle was returned and Vagabond slid open the door, turning to fire inside the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy followed suit, trying to aim for crippling shots rather than kill shots. He could see Rider and King on the other side of the car doing the same. They felled about ten people in total. That seemed like a lot of people in one car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go in, help Rider,” Vagabond ordered, pushing gently on his lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy holstered his pistol and met Rider in the middle of the car at a safe. Ten people guarding one safe. <em>What the hell was in there?</em> Rider had an axe (<em>where in the hell was he hiding that??</em>) and proceeded to smash it into the side of the safe. Jeremy wasn’t sure what possible help he was supposed to be here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Rider had gotten a sizable enough hole in the side, he handed the axe to Jeremy who held it while he plunged his hand into the safe. This was when King joined them. Rider pulled free a bag that jingled as he dropped it on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is...the train slowing down?” He grunted, frowning up at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay here,” King muttered at Jeremy, “Watch his back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rider pulled out another bag as King moved forward and Jeremy looked back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, shit!” King hissed, “They pulled the release! V’s on the other side!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was sprinting before he registered the thought to. He leapt the widening gap between the cars, bringing the axe down into the train just above the next car’s doorway and swinging into it. He landed feet-first onto someone, who he was glad wasn’t Vagabond and unholstered his pistol, firing at someone who was fighting with Vagabond. Firing into their ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond sliced through someone’s throat as they were distracted by Jeremy and Jeremy fired at a third person before firing at the person under his feet. Sudden sharp pain sliced through his bicep and he jerked his head and hand back up in time to see Vagabond huck a knife right into someone’s eye. He fired to ensure they would stay down. His pistol was still smoking as Vagabond looked back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the little sheriff is a little outlaw now,” he commented lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I was a little whore,” Jeremy countered as he holstered his pistol.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can be both,” Vagabond assured him, crouching down to look at the bodies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You only say that because you want my ass while I save yours,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was handling it,” Vagabond argued as he searched the corpses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes as he moved back to the end of the car. Rider and King were at the end of the other car, staring across at him as the gap widened further. Jeremy whistled for Herb and swung out onto the ladder to hop back into his saddle. Vagabond followed him out, but instead of calling his own horse, he leapt onto Herb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pardon you,” Jeremy grumbled as he pulled Herb away from the train. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This seat didn’t look taken,” Vagabond snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed the back of Jeremy’s thigh, causing him to jump in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So far it’s my favorite seat,” he murmured in Jeremy’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed brightly and elbowed him. They were in the middle of stealing things!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole, don’t joke about that right now!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not joking,” Vagabond growled, “You’re the best ass I’ve ever had and I can’t wait to visit you tonight. You are so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart exploded in his chest like it was trying to make a run for it. He’d thrown himself into danger for Vagabond. He’d literally leapt into it with no regard for his own safety. He had killed for the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re injured,” Vagabond realized, twisting Jeremy’s arm to look at the wound, “Just a graze.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped Jeremy’s arm just below the wound.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything for you, Blue,” Jeremy joked lightly, swallowing nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Things were different now. He couldn’t keep denying that they were tied to one another, that they were pulling toward each other. He couldn’t pretend to be blind to this thing any more, it was too real now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond didn’t wait around that night. He was in Jeremy’s tent as soon as it darkened outside. He walked over to the nest and handed Jeremy a small bottle before sitting down. Jeremy frowned at it. <em>Oil?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s for your ass,” Vagabond muttered, as he shrugged off his coat, “Better than spit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took off his hat and boots then nodded at the bottle in Jeremy’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna watch you loosen up your hole for me,” He murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” He mumbled, “That’s...new.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the bottle and sniffed at it before pouring some on his fingers. It was a bit sticky. He laid back and lifted his leg to reach around it. Vagabond watched closely between his legs while Jeremy rubbed the oil over his asshole. He shuddered. <em>Strange.</em> But when he pushed a finger inside himself it went easily, smoothly, in one fluid motion. It didn’t really even hurt. He groaned as he pushed a second finger in. There was the burning. Still not nearly as bad as just spit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like it,” Vagabond commented, sounding breathless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, th-this is-are other people doing this??” Jeremy huffed, “God, it feels way better!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>really</em> like it,” Vagabond groaned, shifting in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes cracked open and he watched Vagabond rubbing his palm over the bulge in his pants. Jeremy moaned and shuddered. His unoccupied hand went around his own cock. Vagabond hesitated a moment before opening his pants and underwear to pull his cock out. It honestly looked smaller than it’d felt, but still looked pretty big. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy quickly pushed a third finger inside himself while Vagabond watched, rubbing his cock. His breath was coming out harshly and Jeremy imagined his lips were parted and his face flushed under the mask. Jeremy groaned and rolled onto his stomach, lifting onto his forearm and putting his ass in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ready,” he moaned, fingers still moving in and out of himself, “Fuck me, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond moved to do so, grabbing the bottle of oil to rub some of it over himself. He shoved Jeremy’s hand out of his way and pressed into Jeremy quickly. He slid in way easier with the oil as well and Jeremy’s thighs trembled as he took him fully. <em>So little pain.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, it feels so fucking good,” he moaned, rocking back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond shuddered as he started moving, gripping Jeremy’s shoulder to hold him still so he didn’t slide away. Jeremy moaned, gripping at the cushions below him as Vagabond thrust in him hard and fast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shoulda brought it the first time,” he huffed, “You sound so fuckin’ beautiful when you’re enjoyin’ yourself. Come on, baby, let me hear your pretty music.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was so full, so overwhelmed, so buzzing with emotion. <em>He likes pleasing me just like I like pleasing him. </em>Vagabond faltered and lifted his hands off Jeremy. Jeremy looked over his shoulder at him, watching him remove his gloves and realizing the light was still on. <em>Ink stains. That’s why he wears gloves. </em>Vagabond ran his bare hands up Jeremy’s sides and Jeremy pushed up onto his hands to take over thrusting while Vagabond felt up his torso. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy cried out as he managed to rub the fiery spot inside him against Vagabond’s cock. He grabbed Vagabond’s hand where it was squeezing his hip as he fucked the spot onto Vagabond’s cock. Vagabond desperately thrust back and they slammed together so hard it rattled Jeremy’s teeth. Jeremy tightened up and cried out again as he shot out onto the blanket without anything even touching his cock. Vagabond nearly released exactly as he did, moaning loudly as his hips stuttered to a halt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They slumped forward, exhausted and panting, hands awkwardly twisted so they could hold on tightly to each other. So they wouldn’t float away. Vagabond pressed his mouth against Jeremy’s ear, though it was hard to feel the kiss with the mask in the way. But Jeremy still felt it. It still happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he caught his breath, Vagabond quickly cleaned up, removing the blanket Jeremy’s semen was all over. Jeremy shivered as he settled onto his side. Vagabond covered him with a less dirty blanket. Then he turned out the light and crawled in behind Jeremy. He pulled him close and Jeremy realized he was shaking. Jeremy laced his fingers through Vagabond’s and squeezed his hand tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...don’t have to pay any more,” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s face pressed into his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Ryan,” he murmured, voice shaky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart fluttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, Ryan,” He spoke softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you, Jeremy,” Ryan returned, “You...said I should stay as long as I want the other night...You should too...Stay here as long as you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean here with the FAH Gang?” Jeremy asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes...No...<em>No, </em>I mean with me,” Ryan answered under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy squeezed his hand tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they lived happily ever after. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy didn’t expect Ryan to be in the nest when he woke up. He didn’t expect to have rolled over in his sleep either. Didn’t expect Ryan’s mask to have slipped. Didn’t expect to be staring at Ryan’s bare face. His bare, <em>unscarred</em> face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sat up, pushing Ryan onto his back to ensure he could see his whole face. Ryan stirred as Jeremy looked over it. <em>No.</em> There was not only no <em>distinctive</em> scar, there was no scar at all. Ryan’s eyes cracked open and he blinked sleepily at Jeremy. He sat up abruptly, suddenly fully awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy? Why are you crying?” He demanded, reaching for his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy slapped his hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t touch me!” He snapped, “Don’t touch me, you fucking liar!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes widened and he touched his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can explain,” he hastily tried to assure him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out,” Jeremy ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, please, let me-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get <em>out!”</em> Jeremy shouted, jumping up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Ryan by the shirt and dragged him to the tent opening, throwing him out. Ryan staggered, almost falling on his ass as Jeremy grabbed his clothes to toss out too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, wait, please!” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lied to me!” Jeremy shrieked, tossing his coat at his face, “After what I told you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It was before!” Ryan protested, “I-I didn’t expect you to-Oof!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was interrupted by his own boot slamming into his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So honest and open were you?!” Jeremy shrieked, “Scar for a scar!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was before-Oof!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His second boot went into his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never told anyone that!” Jeremy cried, tossing Ryan’s belt at his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said I wasn’t different!” Ryan argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was fucking lying!” Jeremy countered, voice high, “Of course I was fucking lying!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to judge me for lying when you also lied?!” Ryan shouted, “How the hell is that fair?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s different!” Jeremy insisted, “I lied because I knew you were anxious! I was trying to stop you from worrying! You lied because you’re a selfish bastard!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flung Ryan’s hat at his feet with the belt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m selfish for trying to protect myself before I knew what you were going to say?!” Ryan spat, “How the hell was I supposed to know you’d say something like that?! I tried to tell you! <em>You</em> didn’t want to talk about it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And last night when this became something?!” Jeremy demanded, “You didn’t think it was time to tell the truth before I committed myself to you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t want to lose you!” Ryan cried, “I just got you! I finally convinced you to give a shit about me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Finally?!”</em> Jeremy shrieked, <em>“Finally?!</em> Are you serious?! I’ve cared about you forever! Since that stupid night with the fireworks! I’m-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked, shaking fists clenching at his sides as he looked down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m guilty,” he confessed quietly, “I <em>have</em> been letting you go. S-Since that night...when you could’ve killed me, but instead you just let me watch the fireworks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wiped roughly at his tears. He hadn’t even admitted that to <em>himself.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-How do you still not understand?” He whispered thickly, “Y-You never had to pay. I-I just wanted to be worth something to you. Hearing about y-your scar, you t-talking about hiding, I thought...I thought I <em>did.</em> I thought I was something to you. Th-That was the first time you’d ever confided in me. How-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-How am I supposed to believe you now?!” He sobbed, “H-How am I s-supposed t-to believe that anything is-is real between us?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped forward, reaching out a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped, dropping his hand clenching into a fist as his face screwed up like he was in pain. His head and hand dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right,” he murmured, “I can’t ask you to trust me after this. I should have told you immediately that the exchange wasn’t fair, that I had lied. And it was selfish of me to continue to keep it from you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped to his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I promise you, I really <em>do</em> care for you,” he mumbled, head bowed, “When I said I wanted you to stay, I meant it. Not because of the sex, not because you’re the most capable man I’ve ever met, but because I like you. Because I like making you smile and laugh, because I care about you, because being with you fills the hole in my chest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy really, <em>really</em> wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that he was something to him more than anything in his entire life. But how could he possibly? Even if his own history wasn’t rife with liars and abusers, how could he believe him when he hadn’t given him that first exchange? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you can tell me something you’ve never told anyone, I’ll believe you,” Jeremy breathed, “I’ll believe that you’re being sincere if you can finally give me what I gave you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up, face twisted up still in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...can’t yet,” he admitted, “I’m not ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you ever be?” Jeremy wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped back, closing the tent flap as Ryan’s hand lifted like he wanted to reach for him again. Jeremy didn’t think that he actually <em>wanted</em> the answer to that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy spent the rest of the day staring at the wall of the tent trying to decide if he was being fair. Everything felt jumbled up. He wasn’t sure he was in the right. He’d probably overreacted. That about tracked with how he responded to others as well. His pattern was falling into place. They’d gotten serious, committed to being something and what was the first thing he did? Exploded in rage over something Ryan obviously didn’t mean to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was better this way though, he knew. Better that he push Ryan away now than stay here and get extremely attached. The pushing starting now meant he could still go back to Achievement City and get his gold star where it belonged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slept fitfully when night came and woke up late the next day. He resisted the urge to check the pocket watch as he pulled on most of his clothes. He rolled a cigarette and stepped outside to smoke. He sat by the fire pit. He shouldn’t have lost his mind like that. He overreacted. Ryan obviously <em>tried</em> to tell him. He pressed the heels of his hand into his eyelids, sighing tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, sheriff, I was about to come wake you up,” King’s voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy dropped his hands to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time for you to go home,” King answered, “Your deputies sent word that they agree to meet us with the money. So time for you to mosey on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows raised in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless you’d rather stay,” King offered, “You make a hell of an outlaw, Dooley.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think it’s good for me to stay,” he mumbled, “Think I’ll only cause trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King walked over to sit nearby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This about you and Vagabond, right?” He guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is,” Jeremy snorted around smoke, “Doesn’t my life revolve around him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King puffed out a short laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly seems that way,” he joked before getting serious again, “Even with that mess, I think you should stay. I think you two are capable of workin’ through this. But even if you don’t and you stay apart, I think you are both grown men who can work together despite all that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t my staying put you all at risk?” Jeremy countered, “Even without Vagabond and me being how we are, I’m still a sheriff and a wanted man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got a few things in common then,” King replied, chuckling lightly, “I was sheriff of a little town back home for many, many years before I became an outlaw.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows rose again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, hard to believe I was on the good side at some point,” King laughed, “But I was a damn fine sheriff. Very capable. Then I got kidnapped by bandits. I was forced out of my life for a moment and I realized I didn’t care that much if I returned. Everythin’ was empty. So I didn’t go back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down at the cigarette, rolling it between his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do want to stay,” he admitted quietly, “But I don’t know if I can bear being here with what’s happened between Vagabond and me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s your choice, Dooley,” King muttered, “You take the rest of the day to think on it and sleep on it. We’ll get you back to town tomorrow if that’s what you decide.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t go thanking me yet,” King scoffed, “I’m the devil, sheriff. You’re sellin’ your soul to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better than sellin’ you my ass, I think,” Jeremy joked, “I’m not usin’ my soul for much anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King laughed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you belong right where you are, buddy,” He mused, “The FAH Gang has little in the way of souls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted and rolled his eyes. Despite the fact they went out of their way not to harm innocent lives, they really thought they were soulless? Or maybe they just wanted everyone to think that they were heartless. That was one way to protect yourself: if they were heartless, if they outwardly displayed cruelty and aggression, then no one would bother trying to get close enough to hurt them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Jeremy really did belong with them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On today’s episode of Jeremy is a Sad Boi: Is Anyone Innocent? The answer may shock you!<br/>(Spoiler: it’s no.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was holding Herb’s reins as Rider walked him through Hunter Forest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, kid,” Rider finally spoke up, “Why’re you really leaving? It ain’t ‘cause you really want to be a sheriff and it ain’t ‘cause you’re really that mad at, Ry. So tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy twisted Herb’s reins in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid,” he admitted, “I’m not very good at relationships. Even worse at saying I’m sorry when I’m wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you were wrong?” Rider grunted, “Sounded like you had reason to be angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Y’all were loud,” Rider snorted, “You beaming him with his own boots was hilarious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I overreacted,” he muttered, “I guess...I don’t know. I just have this urge to shove people away, I guess. They can’t hurt me if I push them away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rider gave him a long stare. Jeremy glanced at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You push because you don’t want to get hurt or you push so you can prove you’re unlikable?” Rider pressed, raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned as he considered it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would I want to be unlikable?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you don’t like yourself very much,” Rider answered, “Some people you loved did you wrong so now you go out of your way trying to make it your fault, because you still love them even though they were in the wrong. Hell, even now you’re doubting yourself over Ry even though <em>he</em> admitted he was wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was stunned by his speech. Was that true? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bet you doubt everything nice anyone says to you,” Rider added, “Bet you think no one cares about you and that you’re all alone and that you deserve to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy halted, turning towards him. He stopped, turning to look back at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so sure?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rider crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’m lookin’ in a damn mirror,” he scoffed, “Before King, I didn’t like myself very much. I got screwed over a few times and I thought it must’ve been my fault somehow. Kept pushing away anyone who tried to get close. But King wouldn’t budge when I pushed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Met in a saloon and he cheated in poker,” he muttered, “Kicked his ass pretty badly. Then I couldn’t get rid of the bastard. He kept coming around, saying I was the most beautiful person he ever met and asking me all these questions about myself. Kept telling him I wasn’t buying his charming act and he always just laughed. I dunno when, but at some point I realized he’d been laughing ‘cause he’d never acted. He just actually liked me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It ain’t easy learning to like yourself,” he murmured, “And I don’t expect you to learn overnight. But we like you, even if you’re a pain in our asses. And Ryan truly cares about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As for the trust thing,” he added, “I think you did the right thing, putting this on Ry. Even <em>he</em> admits you were right to put this on him. To have him put equal trust up. But if he <em>does,</em> you gotta still be prepared to take that step with him. Trust with Ryan is a rare commodity. You can’t take his and not be prepared to treat it preciously.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His face turned stern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if you fuck with my friend, we’ll have problems, got it?” He added tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy swallowed nervously, nodding. He was surprised though. He was used to his outbursts being treated like irrational, over-dramatic displays. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, you know we can’t just leave an open invitation to you,” Rider pointed out as they started walking again, “The FAH Gang can’t stay open for you, sheriff. You got a week to sort things out. With or without Ry. If you’re not back by then, your window has passed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand,” Jeremy answered, sighing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet for the rest of the journey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, here we are,” Rider announced, “I wish you luck. I hope we find you here before the week is out. I really do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy opened his mouth to say his thanks but was interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stumbled from the force of the fist slamming into his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Christ!” He shouted, covering the eye Rider just socked, “You couldn’t’ve warned me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, then you’d have been ready for it,” Rider laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is what had King comin’ back for more?!” Jeremy scoffed, “I’ve gone blind!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a baby, sheriff,” Rider snorted, clapping his shoulder, “As well as you take dick, you should be able to take a hit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I actually hate all of you,” he grumbled as he mounted Herb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rider waved him off as he headed toward Achievement City.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Up and at ‘em, sheriff!” Gavin called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Clang, clang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned as Gavin whacked the cell bars. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My head hurts, you ass,” Jeremy grumbled as he rolled out of the cot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, dummy,” Gavin snorted, “You’re pissed more than you’re not nowadays.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been like three days,” Jeremy muttered as he was let out of the cell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mate...it’s been seven days,” Gavin murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Jeremy shrieked, sending a fresh wave of pain over his aching head, “Shit! Are you serious?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped his head as he swayed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Gavin sighed, “What happened, J? Why’re you all obviously self-destruct now? Usually you’re more subtle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What?” Jeremy murmured, rubbing his head, “What are you talkin’ about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean usually when you set yourself up for failure you try to make it look like you actually tried,” Gavin muttered, “What the hell happened with the FAH Gang?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They asked me to join,” Jeremy admitted, shuffling over to his desk, “Oh and I had a thing with Vagabond. I learned his real name and we fucked a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They asked you to join, really?” Gavin questioned, coming over to sit on his desk, “I knew they liked you, but joining?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? <em>That’s</em> the part that surprised you?” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You expect to surprise me by proclaimin’ you’re in love with Vagabond?” Gavin scoffed, drinking from his coffee with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Did literally everyone but me know? </em>Jeremy sighed, rubbing his forehead. <em>My time is up anyway.</em> He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyelids. <em>I did set myself up for failure again, didn’t I? I drank myself so stupid I lost time, so I could possibly get there in time. So I didn’t have to actually make this decision. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood abruptly, pulling out Ryan’s pocket watch. <em>As long as I make it before midnight, it still counts, right?! </em>He yanked off his sheriff star and pinned it to Gavin’s chest. Gavin frowned down at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took his coffee and gulped it down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Sheriff Free,” he grunted, “And good luck. You thought the FAH Gang was bad before, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winked then grabbed his hat and hurried outside, whistling for Herb. He mounted and shot off toward Hunter Forest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Bout time I stopped shootin’ my own foot, right buddy?” He mused, patting Herb’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Herb snorted is agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you sass me,” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow is last chapter for both fics. Woot woot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy heard hooves coming toward him as Herb galloped toward Hunter Forest. He squinted across the prairie before his eyes went wide in surprise. Ryan’s horse, with Ryan atop him, was running toward him at about as frantic of a pace as he was. They met halfway, both leaping off their horses. Jeremy moved to throw is arms around Ryan, but hesitated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, what-?! Why were you-?!” He sputtered, heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grabbed his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is James Ryan Haywood,” he huffed, sounding as breathless as Jeremy felt, “I’ve never told anyone. Not even King. Please, Jeremy, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy interrupted him by launching into him, kissing him firmly as he threw his arms around his neck. Ryan grabbed him around the waist and spun him in a circle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were coming back!” He laughed, hoisting Jeremy in the air, “You were coming back!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed as Ryan spun them in a circle again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I was!” He agreed, “Listen, I’m sorry for overreacting. I know you didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had a right to be upset,” he dismissed, “But maybe don’t hit me with my own boots any more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I can hit you with mine?” Jeremy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only a little bit,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed Jeremy closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you came back,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” Jeremy murmured, “I think it’s about time I quit being stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s most of your personality,” Ryan scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me hurt you, Blue,” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might like it if you did, little sheriff,” Ryan deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little outlaw,” Jeremy corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little pain in my ass,” Ryan countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Usually <em>you’re</em> the pain in <em>my</em> ass,” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned up at Ryan who shook his head in fond exasperation before kissing him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King and Rider or Geoff and Jack as they introduced themselves, seemed just as thrilled to find Jeremy back in their camp. He got a kiss from both of them as well which made Ryan growl until Jeremy whispered a naughty promise in his ear. At which point he pushed Jeremy back toward them and demanded they kiss him again. <em>Asshole.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They headed into the town they’d taken the moonshine to celebrate. Celebration mostly consisted of drinking and playing poker. Toward the end, when Jeremy was about ready to go to bed, Ryan surprised Jeremy by standing and holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you care to dance, little darlin’?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy went a bit pink, but took his hand, shaking his head as Ryan pulled him to his feet. Ryan had clearly learned to dance at some point, leading Jeremy through simple but elegant motions while the gentle piano playing drifted over them like a cool breeze. Jeremy found his gaze too hot to bear and looked down and away. Ryan let go of his hand to tip his chin back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eyes on your target, darling,” he chided gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you my target, Mr. Vagabond?” Jeremy teased, “And here I thought this was a friendly dance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rule number one of the outlaw,” Ryan murmured, “Always be alert. You never know when someone may attack.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stared deeply in those beautiful, anxious eyes. <em>Who are you trying to tell, me or you?</em> It was going to be a long trail they would walk. It would be a struggle the whole way and it likely wouldn’t end until one of them died. Distrust, insecurity, and fear they’d fight against every step of the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Jeremy wasn’t afraid of the work, wasn’t afraid of stumbling, maybe even falling, because he wasn’t going to keep fighting himself. He wasn’t going to keep shoving his own head underwater. And he wasn’t going to be fighting alone. He smiled softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rule number one, hm?” He muttered, “Shouldn’t rule number one be, pick the right allies? Won’t it be easier to win a battle if your buddy is watching your back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mask shifted on Ryan’s face and his eyes were warm, sparkling like the afternoon sky reflected on the ocean.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you my battle buddy, Jeremy?” He mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could you ask for a better one?” Jeremy joked lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Jeremy’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Certainly not,” He whispered, “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I must be the second,” Jeremy breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their noses rubbed together and Jeremy had never felt more fulfilled in his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Several Months Later</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, would ya lookit this,” Gavin snorted, “All four musketeers. Must be my birthday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned under the yellow bandanna. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lookin’ better than ever, Sheriff Free,” Geoff called out, “Why, you’re positively glowing. Jones make an honest man of you, finally?“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin gave him a dry look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you in my office?” He grumbled, “You know I’m busy with my actual job of keeping peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We brought our donation,” Geoff answered, gesturing Jeremy ahead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy brought forward the sack of money, dropping it on Gavin’s desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to see you again, Rimmy Tim,” Gavin murmured, flashing him a brief, but genuinely warm smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheriff,” Jeremy returned, tipping his hat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for your continued support, Sheriff Free,” Geoff grunted, “We’ll be off now, but do invite us to that wedding if Jones ever gets around to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clear out before I change my mind on our policy of leniency,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the boss,” Geoff joked as they started filing out, “See you next month, Sheriff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not if the lord finally has mercy on me and lets me die,” Gavin scoffed, “In which case I’ll have ‘em bury me upside-down to ensure I never see yer ugly mugs again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rude,” Jeremy huffed as they left, “Only King’s mug is ugly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole!” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The rest of our mugs are covered,” Ryan cut in, “You’re the only mug that can be seen for being ugly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t defend him,” Geoff grunted as they mounted up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not what I meant anyway, though I appreciate the thought,” Jeremy muttered, “No, I genuinely meant his mug is ugly. We should give up covering our faces so we don’t have to endure looking at his any more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff yanked him into a headlock across the space between their horses. He raked his knuckles roughly over Jeremy’s head. Jeremy flailed and tried to bat him away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, save me!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way,” Ryan snorted, “You made that bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Traitor!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy finally managed to squirm away while his family just laughed at him. <em>Assholes.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end, friends. Anyway up next are some dom Ryan fics. Nothing too special, but should be fun. Be sure to hit me up @1stworldmutant on Twitter to find out how to donate to get chapters a day early, read exclusive drafts, and hang out on discord with me. <br/>As always, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>